Seven Days of White
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Living around Pokemon bigger than you can be difficult and scary. A young Vulpix learns this the hard way, in a way he never imagined. Yaoi, rape, non-con, anal, oral, and more. Don't Like, Don't Read!


Okay, I know I haven't really done rape in a while, but this just suddenly popped into my head when I was thinking at school, so I just figured I would give it a whirr. I wanted to get something up that I didn't do with WolfietheLion, just something I wrote by myself.

The major warning here is rape. So if you don't like it then don't read this. If you don't like it and decide to read anyway, don't leave a review telling me how sick I am.

This will be at least a seven-shot, each chapter representing one day. Each day Vulpix will be with different Pokémon. Thought maybe it would add a little more variety than just my average one-shots I write.

So read, and at least enjoy something I worked hard on.

* * *

><p>I couldn't figure out why Krista was leaving. And for a week! A week without my trainer! Oh Arceus, I won't survive!<p>

I also couldn't figure out why she wasn't taking any of us with her; by us I mean me or any of her other Pokémon of course. I overheard her talking with her parents about it. They were going on vacation somewhere free of Pokémon battles, so I guess we weren't needed, but it would still have been so nice to go along with her. At least she gave me a nice tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and the top of my little red-furred head before leaving, heading out the front door with her parents and leaving us all alone in the large, quiet house.

I guess from what I understood Krista lived in a pretty lavish home and lived the same kind of lifestyle; he Pokémon showed it too. She kept all of us out of our Pokeballs so we could roam the house freely. I wonder if that was a weakness of hers, trusting some of her Pokémon when the risks were high; if I were a trainer, I definitely wouldn't trust Pokémon like Sawsbuck and Infernape; definitely not Infernape! But I knew she meant well for all of us, and I had to admit that it certainly was better than staying at a small and unfamiliar Pokémon Center. Here we had our familiar surroundings; we could sleep wherever we wanted, eat the wonderful food the housekeeper set out for us, and just do whatever we wanted as long as it didn't involve destroying anything in the house. But from me, she wouldn't have to expect that.

I was a Vulpix and one of Krista's smallest Pokémon next to Eevee. Unlike the other guys that Krista raised for battling and such, Krista raised me for participating in contests, and she did a pretty good job at it too. I had one many contests in my time, and Krista was so proud of me; all I ever wanted to do ever since she hatched me a few years ago was please her, make her happy, and all that determination was put into my performance at contests. I knew it would only get better once I evolved into a Ninetales. I could hardly wait; I just shook with excitement every time I thought about evolving! But there was one other reason I wanted to evolve…

For protection.

I never knew the reason why, or if I would ever know, but Krista had a strange affinity for larger, powerful Pokémon; sure she did capture small Pokémon like me and Eevee, and I knew there were a lot at her grandparents' house, but for the most part her Pokémon were all powerhouses. Infernape and Nidoking were perfect examples. I never knew what their issues were, but they had some weird…focus on me, even though we never talked to each other. I tried initiating a conversation in case they wanted to be friends, but they just looked down at me and ignore me like I wasn't even there. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal for the most part since I still had Eevee, but I couldn't stand being in a house with all these big Pokémon and not talk to any of them!

Some of them…some of them did acknowledge me, mainly Persian, Absol, and Arcanine, but others…others were just...how do I put this…

Weird?

Zoroark and Electabuzz were the perfect examples. I rarely ever saw them around and when I did they were usually talking amongst themselves about something that no one else knew about, and apparently _couldn't_ know about; they just went off elsewhere when someone (including me) came up to talk to them. So I could rule them out as possible friends. The house was just so freaking big, I knew all of Krista's Pokémon, I just never saw them all.

Eevee, Houndour, Sawsbuck, Infernape, Mightyena, Persian, Absol, Arcanine, Zoroark, Electabuzz...all of them males. And it made me a nervous wreck. Why? Well, I'll tell you in a minute…

Every morning I liked to look at myself in the mirror in the big bathroom on the second floor, and now it was not too long after Krista left. I couldn't really help but take in the sight of my burnt red fur, my more brownish-tipped paws, the neatly made tuft of fur on top of my head, and my six flowing tails. She kept me nice and groomed for contests, Krista did, and made sure it was nice and silky smooth, the same being said for my tails. As I looked at my little fox body I saw the same thing I saw every day; no matter what angle I was looking at (except from the rear, much to my embarrassment), I looked just like a female. Everything from the soft features of my face even though they couldn't be as genderly articulated as with a human I could still see the hint of girlish youth, to the slenderness of my sides and legs; my legs had some muzzle in them, but still feminine.

Except for the presence of genitals I looked completely like a female. I had to spread my legs open to check; the existence of a sheath and set of fur-covered balls confirmed I was male, though each and every day I felt like I needed some kind of reminder, like each day is a dream and I'm just waking up from it the next day, only to realize that what I'm living is reality. But don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I was upset over being a male! I liked being a male! It was just…why would Arceus make me a male, and yet give me this kind of body? It didn't make any sense, and confused me to no end.

I stood up slowly. The bathroom counter felt so cold under my feet that I shivered slightly as I turned to my side. I bit my bottom lip the second I looked at my reflection. This angle always showed off the femininity of my frame more than anything else. I could see the slenderness around my stomach and hips, around my hind legs, and part of me couldn't help but smile. While balancing myself on one paw I felt myself, running my paw under my hip down to my thigh. I flushed hard. I didn't want to tell anyone, not even Eevee, for fear I might get ridiculed, but I've always wondered what it would be like to mate with another male. It was one of my darkest secrets that I was sure I would never be able to tell anyone about, not even Eevee! I was just too frightened someone might find out…

My stomach grumbled. Realizing I hadn't eaten all day, I jumped off the counter and headed downstairs. It was simply amazing how big the house was. Sure my trainer's parents weren't the richest people in the world so the house didn't have everything you would think it did, like all the lavish decorations and what not. That only helped make the house cozier, and I liked that. I headed down the big stair case and peered around the hallway. I almost had the strangest and very unnerving feeling that someone was close, watching me. At first I dismissed it as my paranoia setting in so I just turned to the left of the stairs, and then I saw Houndour sitting at the doorway to the living room, which would take me to the kitchen. He sat there like he was just minding his business but his eyes told a completely different tale.

The Dog Pokémon stared at me, the way two humans did in this horror movie Krista watched with her father the other night. A shiver went down my spine as I looked right back at him, minus the glare. I stood for a few seconds wondering if he was going to do anything, but he just sat there like a statue. It made me very nervous and I swallowed, before going down the hall. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time and I didn't look back at him; that is, until I was right next to him. I put on the friendliest smile I could muster and gave him a little 'hello'. He didn't let up with that stare, keeping it on me until I passed him up. I could still feel his eyes on me, giving me that same blank stare every time I came up to him to strike a conversation, pass him by like I did now, or even so much as glance his way! I swear these Pokémon have some unusual issues.

I headed into the big kitchen to take some Poketreats from the big plat set out on the floor for the four-legged Pokémon; there was also one on the table, obviously for the two-legged Pokémon. I filled myself up, but didn't take too much or I knew someone was going to bite my head off. Once finished I decided to do some exploring around the big living room (Houndour was still sitting in the doorway, but facing the living room this time, his eyes still following me like a portrait. It was making me very uncomfortable and I started to wonder if he was up to anything. After lying on the couch for a while, I got up and headed out the other end to the hallway, only to see Houndour got here the same exact time I did. I looked directly into his eyes and asked him why he was acting like this, but I of course got no response from the little hellhound. Maybe it was just one of those days. I walked around him, but I didn't make it with him getting in my way. I looked at him, then tried the other way, only to get the same exact result.

Something was going on here, but I didn't know what, and I didn't really like it. If he wanted to fight I was screwed; yeah we were the same size and all but he was at least fifteen levels higher than me. I wouldn't last five seconds in a fight with him. Cautiously I took a step back. He took one forward. I took another, and so did he. It was obvious he wanted to hurt me, and I wasn't going to stick around to let him do anything to me. I turned tail and ran away. I heard a second set of paws behind me. He was following me, there was no doubt about it. Before running into the kitchen I turned my head to see the small dog. Yeah, he was following me alright; and he looked rather serious about catching me. Naturally, I gave a soft squeal of terror and nearly ran into a chair. I ran faster, keeping my eyes in front of me. He was getting closer, I could feel it, and already he was chasing me all over the first floor for no particular reason as far as I could tell.

My legs had little muscle so I couldn't run very fast to save my life. Eventually I would tire and Houndour would get me. Oh Arceus please don't let him eat me! I made a sharp turn around the right corner in an attempt to lose him but I soon found out this was a grave mistake. I came to an abrupt stop when a set of jaws clamped down on my scruff. I squealed in surprise only to whimper helplessly seconds later when whoever had me picked me up off the carpet. My natural pup instincts made me freeze before I could give any protest and just hung in silence. I was carried to the center of what I soon saw was the parlor, soft red furnishings everywhere. Houndour came in through the second door across from me. I was dropped on my side in the middle of the red carpet that almost matched the fur of my paws and my tails, away from my second captor and a bigger, slightly heavier paw with long sharp claws unsheathed on the side of my belly. A rough "Mighty" told me exactly who it was.

Even Mightyena was getting involved. I curled myself into a ball, whimpering in fear as I felt their eyes on me. I begged them not to hurt or eat me and all I got was laughter. I curled tighter together like a little Sandshrew, whimpering like a frightened little pup would. I didn't know what to expect, what they would do to me. A swat to my side made me yelp and uncurl without any control, exposing my body to them. This was apparently what they wanted me to do and before I could get a chance to roll up again the big grey wolf turned me onto my belly without even trying. I asked them what they wanted, but I got no answer and Houndour appeared in front of me, his crotch only a few inches from my face; the sharp smell hit my nose before I saw the pinkish prick sticking out from his black sheath.

The position told me exactly what he wanted me to do. I cringed, not able to believe this. What brought about this all of a sudden? I almost never talked to either of them, though they both seemed to not like me based on all this. I guess the lack of females and my girlish body just brought them over that edge where they could no longer control their mating drives, but I didn't really care what their reasons were right now. He couldn't really expect me to give him my mouth! I tried to back away but the presence of Mightyena's muzzle against my backside made me jump and just go right back to the other fire-type. With both of them blocking me, all chances of escape gone, there was nowhere to go and trying to run would be like trying to outrun a Dodrio.

At first I thought he quickly lost interest when Houndour got up and left my eyes, but those hopes were quickly dashed when Mightyena took his place. I whimpered, my eyes suddenly came over the large wolfhood. He certainly was bigger than Houndour's, a slight bulge in the middle and ending off at a sharp tip, the color scheme rivaling between pink and light red. I'd heard stories about how Mightyena's were well-endowed, and this was clear evidence that was true. Houndour now situated himself behind me and was sniffing me around back there, violating my personal space even more than I ever wanted. My face flushed with sheer embarrassment and I desperately tried to cover myself up with my tails. My own male parts weren't very big, and compared to these males I felt inferior to them. A growl from the wolf gave me a harsh command and I kept my mouth shut, shaking my head in defiance. I guess my whines were annoying him and he didn't want to hear it anymore. Even though I'd always wondered what it would be like to do this, the fact they were forcing it on me make it the least bit enjoyable.

He growled and smacked the top of my head again and even though my skull was starting to hurt, I kept up my resistance, not wanting to open up. Mightyena did nothing else and neither did Houndour, until the next move took me completely by surprise. A hot and very wet tongue pressed against my tailhole. A wave of heat spread through me and I gasped loudly. My surprised gasp left my mouth foolishly open and before I noticed my mistake Mightyena's cock was shoved into my mouth. The taste was salty and I received it almost immediately. It felt longer than it looked and went far in my mouth to where it touched the back of my mouth's roof, my tongue accidentally rubbing the underside, giving me the taste of just how bitter it tasted; I couldn't even begin to describe the flavor with the heavily potent taste of sweat, musk, and even stale urine. To make matters worse for me he only pushed deeper.

I sputtered and tried to spit him out, too busy to notice that Houndour was giving my anus a tongue bath. Mightyena didn't like this resisting and swatted me hard again, effectively ending my struggling and leaving me to sit there quietly. Only seconds another gruff growl came, telling me he wasn't happy with my lack of participation; he wanted me to start using my mouth to its fullest and I could only imagine what he would do if I refused so after taking a deep shaky breath, the effects of Houndour's washing my tailhole clean finally hitting me, I started to make a hard sucking motion. The growling stopped which relaxed me greatly but I knew not to expect any positive feelings here. But it allowed me to breathe easier, Houndour's hot foul breath sending shivers up my spine. Mightyena stood up and the room was eclipsed by his grey belly in my face, his body now overtaking me and I had to lift my head up to make the adjustment, to take his cock; the position allowed him to thrust down onto my face. He glided with such skill that each push and pull made my tongue rub the salty underside, granting me more of the unwanted taste. A thick "Eyna" made it clear he was enjoying this and I could already tell he was fully satisfied. I closed my eyes and continued to suck him, stroking the warn sides with my tongue.

Houndour on the other hand, he was a different story. I couldn't see him so only his panting told me how much licking my rear, or even the sight of it, was arousing him. His saliva was hot and coated my rear hole; obviously he wanted to lube me up. I cried out to Arceus, thanking him the dog didn't want to fuck me dry. I wouldn't have to wait very long, however, as I felt a sudden weight pressing down on my back along with my tails spreading out to the side, and finally the paws taking hold of my hind legs. I cried out in terror and tried to shake Houndour off me. Doing this with another male excited me before but now I was more scared than I was in my life. I knew they didn't care, they would have their way with me.

He moved around to get himself more situated. We were about the same size so our bodies actually fit together almost perfectly. A poke to my rear and I yelped against the cock in my mouth. Houndour's hips and hind legs pushed him forward, and with that the first thrust was able to get the tip inside. He slid out rather quickly but he recovered before I could count the milliseconds and thrust once more, not only getting it in but actually thrusting deeper, spreading my unaccustomed walls open. I cried out as I was penetrated by him. Without giving any thought to my pain or pleasure (the little of it there was) he robbed me of my virginity like he would a female, and didn't even give me a chance to get used to it by going slow. My ass burned with white hot fire was burning my ring muscle, scorching me from the outside in. I wasn't sure if Mightyena would get mad at me for it, but I took my chances. I screamed in pain and tried harder to get away, my body protesting to this intrusion. That didn't affect Houndour the least as the dog continued to thrust at me. It didn't take long for Mightyena to snarl at me; my concentration on Houndour had made it difficult to give him the attention he demanded of me and the snarl made it blatantly obvious that he didn't like that. He moved his paw down to the back of my neck and dug his mighty claws into the skin. I whined and shook my head, resuming my sucking and bobbing my head in hopes of pleasing him and calming him down. Like I was a slut.

Houndour's saliva had lubed me up for the time being but it didn't last very long; I was going dry. My muscles tried to force the intruder out but Houndour just pushed through my resistance, stretching me open as he went further in. Moisture gathered in my eyes and I tried to hold it back, trying to ignore the pain, but it was ultimately a losing battle. Houndour wasn't the biggest in the world, not as big as Mightyena though I knew the wolf would want a piece of my tail next, so I was grateful my first time having anal sex wasn't as painful as it could be but believe me, it was hurting like hell. The red-hot fire burned. It hurt, and the swats I got each time I lagged on my blowjob added to the humiliation. All I could smell was the heavy musk radiating from both of the horny males, mainly from Mightyena with my nose close to buried in his coarse, sweaty crotch fur. I wanted to just bite down as hard as I could and rip his dick off, give him as much pain as they were giving me, but I knew they would kill me if I did that. I would just have to wait it out until they got tired, bored, or were done with me.

Notwithstanding the absence of lubrication Houndour didn't have any issues with my rear end; but even if there were it wouldn't deter his progress. Mightyena's panting was getting so loud and deep it made my stomach turn with disgust; my mouth work was giving him the pleasure he wanted. I found out for myself when his muscular hips bucked faster, gliding his meat in and out of my mouth with no difficulty, my sharp teeth not even getting in his way; I wouldn't let them. I clenched my eyes, crying silently no matter how much I tried to suppress it. I was pounded into on both ends and now, I was starting to get filled with cum. I whined pathetically, my body shaking under the warmth of their pre-cum. The bulbous knot at the base of the wolf pressed against my mouth in such a way that it looked like I was kissing it, and only seconds later he howled and a hot stream spewed in my mouth, down my throat. I gagged and sputtered at the taste but mainly due to the fact that its slipperiness allowed it to easily flow down to my stomach. While that happened for the next minute or so I didn't pay any attention to the pounding of my rectum; Houndour was already working on getting his knot inside. I gasped loudly and tried to wiggle away, fearing the ball of hot flesh.

But I should have known my efforts were in vain. I took some work on his part; his knot could easily get inside me but I made it harder for him, trying to keep it out. But I guess he had more determination than I did because he easily put down my opposition and pried my ring muscle open and fit his knot in, my ass clenching it tightly as he locked together. The pain amplified dramatically and I screamed, trying one more time to get away from what was stretching me so wide open. He panted and moaned into my ear which only made me feel more humiliated by the situation than I already was. The heat in my hot back tunnel increased as he expelled his hot cum into my rear end. There was a lot of it, and Houndour grinded himself on my rear as he worked and getting as much in me as possible, giving me all he was carrying in his testicles. The next few minutes felt like hours. I had to take slow deep breaths through my nose to keep my stamina from dropping to zero with how much cum had coated my insides, a feeling I was not used to. I'd been mated, seeded, and knotted like a bitch. I never pictured my first time like this.

A few more minutes passed and finally that small but horrible knot finally slid out and the dog took the rest of it with him. The sensation actually made me moan softly, my little red cocktip poking out of my sheath involuntarily. My tailhole burned, felt so raw and hurt badly. I wanted to curl back up into a ball and hide myself, vanish from them. When the wolf finally pulled himself from my mouth I gasped for air like I had never breathed before, taking in as much oxygen as I could. Much to my dismay, I wanted to just cry when Mightyena moved out from in front of me and took Houndour's position. I started to beg him in a soft cracking voice not to fuck me, my voice starting to fail me rather quickly. He ignored me; I wasn't even sure if he heard me, but I knew he cared less than Houndour. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into position under his larger body. Though he wasn't a fire-type he was much hotter than Houndour; the canine was lying on the floor, watching us. It was safe to assume he was done with me, but that was the least of my worries.

I found out just how horny Mightyena was when a sharp, and hard thrust to my ass drove in his soaked cock. The pain returned for another attack but it was stronger this time around. I cried out loudly as Mightyena's thick cock pounded into my tight raw shit hole. I yipped and whined to get him to stop in any way possible, hoping to annoy him with my loud noises and make him lose interest but he wasn't affected at all by my ultimately futile attempts. He held my legs so tightly they were getting sore, his claws adding to the discomfort. As I did with everything else I simply had to wait it all out, eyes closed and tears going down my face. The taste of salty cum was still strong on my tongue, and I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to wash it off. Mightyena's cock was able to get deep and open the parts of me that hadn't been touched by Houndour, bringing my stomach into a tight knot that made me gasp for air.

The more I was pounded into the more I saw that my cock was starting to slide out of my sheath. I didn't have any idea how this anal rape had gotten me aroused or if this was just a natural reaction of my body that I couldn't control, but either way the thought of being turned into an ass slut by the grey wolf made me whine…and pant out loud. I tried to say something, anything to hear my voice, but at this moment I had lost it completely, only able to whine out into the cool air of the parlor. My tailhole still hurt and burned with the constant intrusion but I felt that I was starting to get used to it, much to my surprise. The current position I was in, bent down with my ass in the air, was tiring me out so I straightened myself up so I could simply stand there while Mightyena pistoned me hard.

Like before the saliva was drying and brought more pain to my system. I could only hope Mightyena would be done soon; that speed meant a quicker finish. I hoped. My eyes just stayed clenched shut, a pathetic moan escaping my open mouth as I felt an actual surge of pleasure go through me. It was small, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. It came and went like a fly landing on your skin, staying for a few seconds before buzzing away, leaving you with the feeling that something was there, but you couldn't confirm it. I felt my cock slide out even more, the cold air hitting it and bringing another whimper out of me. Whether I enjoyed it or not Mightyena concentrated on reaching his own orgasm, and while the knot was obviously too big to fit inside my recently-experienced ass, I figured as long as he came he didn't care.

Though I was already filled with hot seed I could feel the difference between Houndour's and Mightyena's; the latter's was thicker and had a bit of a weird tingle to it like he was an electric type; I couldn't explain this because an electric Pokémon he certainly was not. Either way there was more of it than what Houndour had been able to produce, and I knew to expect a lot considering how much he had pumped in my belly just minutes earlier. The fucking was making my vision start to haze. I wasn't sure how much more of this my body could take…

Almost in a miraculous way, like my prayers had been answered by the mighty Arceus, I felt Mightyena's knot pushing on me. In hindsight that might not sound like a good thing, but in a way it was because it meant he was almost done. My tight hole, still trying to push him up, put up an impenetrable barrier that he couldn't break through this time; he had to accept that he couldn't fit inside me, but he was fine with just making sure it rubbed against my tailhole each opportunity he got.

I waited for it, waited for him to finish with me. His pounding got harder, his cum injecting into my rear like a syringe administering its medicine. Because his knot wasn't in me he couldn't keep all the seed inside when he finally came on the last stroke, but with how deep he was I was certain my bowels got a thick dousing. I shuddered and whined, trying to pull myself away from under him. He was done with me now and I wanted to go. Mightyena held me in place though so I couldn't move, his cum still flowing in me. I could hear some of it squirting out, dripping down the back of my furry balls. It was so embarrassing, being used like this and filled with seed. But if I'd been a female there would be the risk of getting pregnant by one of these two. I guess I should be thankful for that…

I kept waiting as I always did until finally Mightyena pulled out of me with a loud grunt, my sore ass still burning hot. His pull-out made me moan again. Without wasting a single minute I ran away from them, albeit slower than usual. I didn't look back as I ran up the stairs, ignoring the pained yelling I got from my legs. I forced myself to run to the top floor, into the master bedroom, and dive under the bed into the comforting darkness. I felt safer here; I only hoped they didn't follow me up here. The gravity of this situation had hit me but I still couldn't believe it, nor did I want to. I couldn't understand how they could just rape me like that. Naturally, I felt so violated, my virginity taken from me and my rear end pounded so ruthlessly. My whole body hurt, and I felt so tired. Within minutes, I was asleep.

When I woke up, pain filled my ass still. I was so tired, so worn out. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. Eventually I would have to come out to eat, to see the light, but I just stayed under the bed on my stomach, paws spread out in front of me. The thought of going out there and facing my rapists again scared me half to death, being forced to do that again. That brief minute in the middle of the pain when I felt that little hint of pleasure still confused me. I found it hard to believe that I would actually feel pleasure from that, but…was it a possibility? Part of me felt disgusted, and the other part…was just disgusted with itself.

I layed there and just enjoyed the feeling of the soft plush carpet, not moving at all. I had no idea what time it was but I think it might have been late at night; the room was darker and the house was dead silent. My stomach grumbled. I was hungry now, but I was too afraid to get up. I had the fear that the minute I came out of my hiding spot, I would be ambushed by the two canines laying in wait for me. I just stayed in hiding, and as I sniffed the air, I could smell the scent of musk; my fur had been covered in the sweat of the aroused males.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, whimpering softly as I felt the seed mixture trickling down my hole. I simply used my tail to cover it up, not wanting anyone to see, even if they couldn't. Maybe…maybe I could go to Eevee tomorrow and look for comfort in him. He was the only one I could trust until Krista came home in six days. I hoped Mightyena and Houndour wouldn't try anything with me again.

As I fell into a restless sleep, I didn't know those two would be the least of my worries for the days to come…

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you at least enjoyed this story. I was a bit worried people wouldn't with it being rape and all, but hey, I could at least try. Don't forget to read and review on your way out.<p>

R&R


End file.
